Pacific Rim: Breach Wars
|publisher = Kung Fu Factory |distributor = [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.kungfufactory.tidalwave&hl=en_US Pacific Rim: Breach Wars - Google Play], Pacific Rim: Breach Wars - App Store |platforms = Google App, App Store |released = March 23, 2018 |genre = , |modes = , , , |ratings = |requirements = TBA |prev = Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game |next = Pacific Rim: Extinction }} Pacific Rim: Breach Wars is a developed by . Pacific Rim: Breach Wars was developed to promote the Pacific Rim: Uprising, directed by Steven S. DeKnight. Released March 23, 2018Pacific Rim: Breach Wars Launched Today on Apple iTunes and Google Play App Stores!, Breach Wars is a tie-in game that features . Breach Wars is currently available on the and . Official Description Gameplay Billed as a "Action RPG" Pacific Rim: Breach Wars is online multiplayer and cooperative puzzle game where players take up the role of a Marshal commanding a Shatterdome and team of Jaegers against an incursion of Kaiju attacks. Players can build (billed as "recruiting") teams out of Jaegers (unlocked or purchased) with each battle they progress through the game and station them at their Shatterdome. Jaegers can be upgraded with "new tech and weaponry" to enhance battle capacity during combative gameplay. The objective of Breach Wars is for the player to destroy the Kaiju in number-based missions that eventually lead to the "Kaiju Homeworld". Each battle with a Kaiju can be completed under a few minutes. Players can also engage in Multiplayer, Player-vs-Player, and cooperative tournaments in order to rewards for the players Shatterdome and Strike Groups. Players can establish "factions" if they compete War Games for prizes. Pacific Rim: Breach Wars offers a total of fifty customizable and unique Jaegers for players to collect and twenty five Kaiju to combat. Breach Wars also offers "daily missions" with the objective of encouraging players to complete a series of objectives for their Shatterdome. Roster Canon Jaegers ''Pacific Rim'' ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' Canon Kaiju ''Pacific Rim'' ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' Game Exclusive Jeagers Game Exclusive Kaiju Videos Trailers Pacific Rim Breach Wars (Teaser) Pacific Rim Breach Wars Trailer Event for Week of Apr 2nd 2018 Protect the Rim Event No Trespassing Event Gameplay Pacific Rim Breach Wars - Gipsy Avenger Highlight Pacific Rim Breach Wars - Marauder Oblivion Highlight Pacific Rim Breach Wars - Obsidian Fury Highlight Pacific Rim Breach Wars - Beginner's Guide To Upgrading Jaegers! Gallery Promotional Japanese Jaeger Concept-03.jpg Trickster Jaeger Concept-01.jpg Solar Prophet Render.jpg Screenshots Coyote Tango (Breach Wars).jpg|Coyote Tango (Mark-1) Coyote Tango PRU.png|Coyote Tango (Mark-1) Game-Horizon_Brave-04.jpg|Horizon Brave (Mark-1) Atlas Psycho.jpeg|Atlas Psycho (Mark-1) Aftermath Elite.jpeg|Aftermath Elite (Mark-2) Exo Starfall.jpeg|Exo Starfall (Mark-2) Gigaplex Criterion.jpeg|Gigaplex Criterion (Mark-2) Solar prophet.jpg|Solar Prophet (Mark-2) Panther Virtue.jpeg|Panther Virtue (Mark-3) Puma Real (Breach Wars).jpeg|Puma Real (Mark-3) Hades Counterstrike.jpeg|Hades Counterstrike (Mark-4) Tiger Rush.jpeg|Tiger Rush (Mark-5) Midnight Winter.jpeg|Midnight Winter (Mark-5) Marauder Oblivion.jpeg|Marauder Oblivion (Mark-5) Quake Meridian.jpeg|Quake Meridian (Mark-6) Aurora Zeta.jpeg|Aurora Zeta (Mark-6) Murder_Witch_Card.png|Murder Witch (Mark-6) November_Ajax-game_02.jpg|November Ajax (Mark-6) Valor_Omega_Profile.png|Valor Omega (Mark-6) Concept Art Kaiju Concept (Breach Wars)-01.jpg Kaiju Concept (Breach Wars)-02.jpg Marauder Oblivion Concept-01.jpg Japanese Jaeger Concept-01.jpg Midnight Winter Concept-02.jpg Midnight Winter Concept-03.jpg Marauder Oblivion Concept-02.jpg Midnight Winter Concept-01.jpg Marauder Oblivion Concept-03.jpg Japanese Jaeger Concept-02.jpg External Links *Official Website *Pacific Rim: Breach Wars @pacrimgame *Pacific Rim: Breach Wars - Facebook *Pacific Rim: Breach Wars - Instagram *PACIFIC RIM: BREACH WARS - Google Play *Pacific Rim: Breach Wars - App Store *10 Pacific Rim: Breach Wars Tips & Tricks You Need to Know References Category:Browse Category:Tie-Ins Category:Video Games